Wicked Love Never Dies (Fiyero)
by MyLittleElphie
Summary: Fiyero isn't sure what these feelings are that he has for Elphaba but he can't wait to see her again. When news spread that she had become the Wicket Witch of the West things get even more complicated than they already had been. Some additions to the musical plot, starting with the Defying Gravity scene. Focus mainly on Fiyeraba :)
1. Chapter One: Just Twenty More Minutes

**AN:**

_This story begins with Elphaba's escape from the Emerald City/ Fiyero's realization that Elphaba won't come back to Shiz. The main objective of this FanFiction is to give a more detailed account of events actually shown in the musical and to add what has been left out (with emphasis on Fiyeraba). Most of the elements in this story will fit in quite well with the musical, however, there might be some small inconsistencies and changes here and there. I'm aware of the fact that all this has been done by others and probably too many times already, but somehow I can't stop myself from writing it anyway and I hope that there is at least some aspect of this story that makes it worthwhile to read._

_**Originally rated M because of later chapters but now rated T! Any chapters that require a higher rating will be posted separately!**!_

**NOTE:** _This FanFiction consists of two parts that will be published separately (But always at the same time)! There is an Elphaba narrative and a Fiyero narrative. They will be published as two different stories (SAME name though, so have look for it on my page) but basically should be read parallel. Whether you read Elphaba's part first and then Fiyero's or the other way around should not really matter. If you can't be bothered reading both you should also be fine. There will probably be some chapters where Fiyero's part is missing and in order to avoid confusion I'll insert empty chapters in the Fiyero narrative. _

_I'm not an English native speaker and this is my first FanFiction in English (and my first FanFiction in any language after several YEARS), so please bear with me… helpful comments are always appreciated of course! _

_I hope you enjoy my little story!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Just Twenty More Minutes**

He could absolutely not be late again. He had already been late when he came to the train station last time – when he was supposed to send her off to the Emerald City. This time he just had to be on time for once. He reached the platform at exactly 11 o'clock. Panting he sat down on one of the nearby benches.

Fiyero looked around but no train was in sight. Nervously he tapped with his right foot on the ground. His eyes fell on the bunch of flowers he held in his hand. Red poppies, the same flowers he had brought her when he sent her off a couple of weeks ago. They were roughed up a bit from the run but he was sure that she wouldn't mind too much. What he wasn't sure about was whether she even liked poppies - or any other kinds of flowers for that matter.

A bell rang. He was certain that the train's arrival would be announced, so he jumped up from this seat. He checked his posture and noted that he was standing much too straight and stiff. Loosening his shoulders he assumed a more casual position. Satisfied with himself Fiyero smiled a little. However, the smile vanished from his face as the monotone voice resounding from the speakers informed the waiting travellers that the train from Emerald City, final destination Munch Bay, would be twenty minutes late.

"Twenty minutes?" he exclaimed. How much longer could he possibly wait to see her again?

The last few weeks had felt like eternity. Shiz was simply boring without her. Not like he ever really liked studying at Shiz University but with her around it was at least somewhat less dull, somewhat worthwhile even.

And he also really needed her help. In one week this semester's final essays were due and Fiyero knew that there was no way that he would pass without some assistance from her. Not that he usually was too worried about passing or failing a paper but he wanted to make sure to pass at least this one time so he could move on to the next course together with her.

'Should I be feeling bad?' he wondered. 'I have not seen my girlfriend for over three weeks and all I'm thinking about is her roommate.' The thought of seeing Elphaba again made his heart jump in a weird but surely pleasant way - the thought of seeing Glinda seemed to nearly choke him.

He wasn't sure what to call these feelings he had for Elphaba but he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to talk about it with Glinda. Maybe they should give up this whole girlfriend-boyfriend charade. If he was truly honest it never had been real. They just simply had been so perfect together – or so they had thought. Maybe neither of them was actually that perfect to start with.

The bell rang again, this time announcing the train's arrival and Fiyero let out a relieved sigh. He heard the train's whistle and only seconds later he could see it entering the station.

The train came to a halt, steaming, doors opening. Hundreds of people poured out of the wagons, dozens tried to get inside. He looked around nervously. A green girl would surely not be too hard to find, even in such a crowd.

Most people had left the platform, the last passengers just boarded the train and the whistle blew again, signalling the train's departure. As the train set in motion Fiyero's eyes were still trying to find Elphaba.

He craned his neck in a hopeless attempt to see better. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Fifi," Glinda called his nickname and he whirled around to face his probably soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

She stood there all by herself, holding her little pink suitcase, beaning at him. "Glinda," he exclaimed and gave her a light hug. Then he looked past her, bending his brow. "Where is Elphaba?" he asked, slowly directing his gaze back to the blond girl.

For a moment he could see hurt and anger in her face but then this expression gave way to tears. "I'm so sorry," Glinda cried and threw herself in Fiyero's arms. "So, so sorry."


	2. Chapter Two: Where are You?

**AN:**

Sorry it took so long... I was busy with uni assignments and my little spare time I spent "stalking" (not really!) the wonderful Jemma Rix and beautiful Suzie Mathers from the Australian wicked cast who are in Auckland at the moment ^_^

But yeah, here is the 2nd chapter! The Elphaba-chapter that goes with it is also up! It's called "Flying Solo"

And a BIG shout-out to my first follower, Just Beautifully Tragic!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Where are You? **

They were lying on the pink, fluffy bed in her dorm room. Lying on his side Fiyero held the fragile girl close to his body, absently stroking her arm. He could not stop himself from staring at the empty bed across the room. He wondered what its owner would be doing just right now, whether she even had a warm place to sleep tonight. He was worried and he felt helpless, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could possibly do for her.

On their way from the train station back to Shiz University Glinda had not said a single word. He had been craving for an explanation for Elphaba's absence but looking at the blond girl's painful expression he had not known how to ask. During dinner she had barely touched her food and when he had walked her back to her room afterwards the silence just continued. As they had reached the door he had already murmured a quiet "good night" and turned away when she suddenly grasped his arm.

"Please stay with me tonight," she had pleaded softly and he had complied with her wish. After an awkward couple of minutes sitting next to each other on her bed she had started telling him about everything that had happened since her and Elphaba's arrival in the Emerald City.

Fiyero still was not sure whether he could believe all of these strange things Glinda had told him about. Winged monkeys, a flying broomstick? Elphaba on the run from the Gale Force, the Wizard and pretty much all of Oz?

He certainly had hoped for a simpler explanation. She could have just stayed with the Wizard or she could have decided that the Emerald City was a better place for her to live. Either way he would have been devastated losing her, that was undisputable, but at least he would have known that she was save and happy.

Suddenly he felt Glinda shivering and shaking next to him. He heard some sobs as well, but when he looked at her face she still appeared to be sleeping. The candle light was just strong enough for him to make out some glistening tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

He gently kissed her temple and carefully freed himself in order to get up. Sitting at the edge of the bed he watched her sleeping figure. His plan to break up with her and telling her about his feelings for her roommate today had failed. He simply could not do this to her considering the emotional state she was in. And if he was honest he also needed some company and comfort right now. He did have feelings of affection for Glinda and it pained him to see her like this, but these feelings could just not compare to what he felt for Elphaba.

Fiyero slowly got off the bed and crossed the room to where Elphaba's belongings were. Slowly he opened a drawer of her cabinet. Inside he found two sets of clothing and some notebooks. He carefully took out one of the notebooks and held it so that he could look at it in the weak candle light. A sad smile appeared on his face as he traced the elegant hand writing with his fingers. Putting the notebook back where he had found it he opened another drawer. This one was full of books, just like the next one he tried. Of course this did not surprise him much, after all books were the only things this girl seemed to be interested in.

Opening the last drawer he found a small wooden chest inside. It had a lock, but Fiyero was lucky and it was not locked. Gently he placed the chest on the nearby desk and sat down on the chair. The first thing he saw as he lifted the lid was a photo. He remembered this day. Boq had taken this picture on Fiyero's birthday. He was seated right in the middle with Glinda clinging to his right arm and Elphaba shyly sitting to his left. As far as he could remember this was the only photograph of her that existed, at least the only one he knew of. Throwing a quick look back at Glinda he checked whether she was still sleeping, then he quickly stuffed the photo in his trousers pocket.

The rest of the items in the chest seemed to be other kinds of Elphaba's important keepsakes but Fiyero could not associate them with anything he knew about her. Then another object caught his eyes. A wide smile tugged on his lips and checking on Glinda just one more time he hastily hid the object in the pocket of his jacket.

After he had put the chest back into the drawer he walked over to the nearly burnt down candle, blew it out and quietly left the room. Aimlessly he wandered around the building until he passed the library. Like drawn by an invisible force he slipped through the heavy oaken door and groped his way through the darkness until he reach the reading corner where he plunged on the old couch and switched on the dim floor lamp.

This was where he and Elphaba would meet for their private tutoring sessions. Sitting on his usual spot on the archaic couch he could almost feel, smell, see her sitting next to him. He even felt a sudden urge to do his assignments. Instead he got up, picked a random volume that somewhat looked of like the Elphaba-kind of book from the closest shelf and sat back down, reading a couple of pages before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Lovechild

**AN:**

Very first of all: A huge thanks to the nice person who left me my first review! This was very encouraging and at the same time makes me feel very bad about not updating any quicker than I did (^_^;) But well, with life going on that's what happens...

So here we finally have an update and I'm very glad that this time there is a tiny bit of an improvement on what I consider one of my most annoying weaknesses - short chapters. Both, this and the Elphaba chapter (_"Hunted_" is up, too!) made it comfortably past the 1,000 word goal which I set myself for every chapter. Yay!

If things go as planned, updates might come in a bit more frequently for the next few weeks, but be warned, big things are happening for me soon and what happens to updates there after is a bit uncertain...

Anyways, for now enjoy this and maybe also the Elphaba chapter!

Cheers to everyone reading! (^_^)/

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lovechild**

For at least the last hour or so he had been sitting on his bed, staring at the pink flower in the palm of his hand. It was _very_ pink and _very_ girlish. Who would have thought that it would look so good on her – she who is absolutely _not_ pink and _not_ girlish at all. The day she had come to class all galindafied he had not been sure what to think about it. Without a doubt, the _toss, toss_ was ridiculous. And if he was completely honest, not even Glinda could pull it off without looking at least a little bit silly.

He had told her that this makeover was unnecessary but he had to admit that it was not all that bad either. This had been the first time that he had seen her wearing her hair loose instead of braided. The memory of the way her long ebony mane had shimmered in the sunlight made him smile. During class he had been daydreaming and staring at the gentle waves flowing over her back.

He had not even paid attention to the Lion cub the new professor had brought along until Elphaba had spoken up, in fury about the poor Animal's state. And then suddenly everything went so fast. She had lost her temper and the whole class went crazy –except for him. Somehow he had not seemed affected by Elphaba's magic. Or had he been, just in a different way? After all he had no idea what had made him darting for the Lion's cage and hurrying away with it.

Together they had run for the nearby forest but once there they had not really known what to do with the cub and with themselves. They had argued, they had insulted each other and they had fallen in love. Well, at least he knew that _he_ had fallen in love with her.

As for her – there was simply no way of telling. She had always been closed up tight, hard to read and unbelievably stubborn. However, he could not stop thinking about the brief moment their hands lightly touched, their eyes inadvertently met and maybe, only maybe, he had not merely imagined her slightly flustered expression, the blushing of her cheeks.

An impatient knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. "Fiyero Tigelaar," he heard the blond girl's angry voice shout, "I know that you are in there and if you don't open this door in 3…2…1…"

Fiyero hastily stuffed away the pink flower he had pilfered from Elphaba's drawer the other night and hurried to the door.

"Glinda," he exclaimed, "what is wrong with you? Why do you have to cause such a tumult?"

Glinda's eyes sparkled furiously. "I have been standing out here for twenty minutes, knocking and calling and you ask me _why_ I am causing a tumult? You have some nerves!" Huffing she crossed her arms and averted her gaze.

Fiyero looked at her startled, had she really been trying to get his attention for that long? "Sorry Glin," he finally managed, "I… I was… um… sleeping…"

"In the middle of the day?" Turning back towards him the blonde raised an eyebrow. "You know, I was worried when you didn't come to class all day."

"I just didn't feel like it," he explained. "To be honest I don't feel like going to any class ever again," he added, his head hanging and his eyes cast down.

Glinda gently took both of his hands and pulled him over to his bed, kicking the door shut with her left foot.

"It's about Elphie, isn't it," she asked quietly once they had sat down. "You know, she wouldn't want that you throw away everything you have been working so hard for and it definitely won't help her."

He sighed. "It's just… it seems so trivial to worry about tests and assignments when she could be in real danger… _is_ in real danger out there, all alone. It just doesn't make any sense." And besides," he chuckled miserably, "with her my tutor is gone, how could I possibly make it through university all by myself? It's not like I actually have much of a brain."

"Don't say that," Glinda begged. "And besides, _I_ can help you."

Fiyero threw her a sceptical look.

"Yes, I know," the blonde admitted, "I'm no Elphie but I am sure together we can make it through Shiz and graduate in the end of this year!"

He neither shared her confidence, nor did he really see the point in accomplishing this goal.

"Look," Glinda explained carefully, "once we graduate from Shiz we are free to go anywhere and do anything we want. Maybe we can even find a job in the Emerald City. From there it will be much easier to look for Elphie and maybe even help her! Just imagine we fail and remain stuck here, what good could we possibly do for her? We simply have to do our best and hope that earlier or later some opportunity opens up."

Still unconvinced he eyed his girlfriend. This all sounded a bit farfetched and overly optimistic, yet he nodded and offered Glinda a week smile.

She embraced him in a tight hug. "You'll see Fifi, it will all turn out well in the end!" Giving him a brief kiss she jumped up and skipped towards the door. "I've got so much to do!" she sang suddenly, seeming excessively cheerful. "Assignments, shopping with Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen… See you in class tomorrow!"

With that she slipped out of the room and the door fell shut.

Fiyero gave off a loud groan and fell back on his bed, starring at the ceiling, imagining Elphaba's face and hoping that she was alright.

* * *

With a backpack full of meat which he had bought at the local butchery Fiyero was on his way to the nearby forest. Deep in the wood he had found an empty hut with a fenced off garden. This is the place where he had brought the Lion cub he and Elphaba had saved. Every now and then he came here to check on the Animal and to bring him food.

He was still a couple of feet away from the small house but he could already see the young Lion play outside in the garden. "Hey there, little one," he greeted as he came closer but timid as always the cub just startled and ran back through the broken door, hiding inside the hut.

Fiyero sighed and quickly tossed the meat over the fence before moving away again. As usual, he climbed a close-by oak tree and waited patiently for the cub to show himself again. He wished he could get closer to the Animal, maybe talking and playing with him. But unfortunately he was not very good at handling Animals or even animals. That was Elphaba's department.

After a couple of minutes the Lion cautiously left the hut, heading straight for the pile of food. He already had grown quite a bit Fiyero observed. That day when he had been waiting for Elphaba to return from her trip to the Emerald City he had hoped to take her here and show her what progress their foster child had made.

Curiously enough, after that fateful day they had rescued the Lion, she had never asked about him again. Was she afraid of what Fiyero could have done with him? Either way, he was sure that she would have been proud of him if she had had a chance to see how much effort he had been and still was putting in caring for the cub.

* * *

Just two days later he returned to the little cottage with more food, this time also bringing along some toys the little Lion could occupy himself with. Unfortunately, it was pouring down on him and soon he was soaked through and through. Due to the horrible weather he was not surprised that the cub was not playing outside in the garden. Only as he came closer he noticed that something was wrong: the gate to the garden was wide open.

"Damn," he cursed. With big steps he made his way to the door and entered the hut. It was not particularly big and void of any furniture except a broken couch and a cracked table. Soon it was obvious that the Animal was not in here.

He weakly dropped on the squeaking couch and covered his face with his hands. What would he do now? A young Lion should not be running around the forest all by himself. Maybe he wasn't running around the forest at all, maybe someone had found and taken him? The open gate at least suggested that the cub had not escaped by himself.

Finally Fiyero decided to comb the wood for any sign of the cub and to try and bring him back to the hut if possible. But no such luck. The search turned up nothing, not even a footprint and when the sun had set and the moon had risen he was forced to return to Shiz empty-handed.

He felt miserable, he had failed Elphaba. How could he have lost the little Lion? It had meant so much to him to look after the Animal for her. It had felt like he had been connected to her through his commitment to the little one and now the Lion and his connection to her were simply gone. This had been his one task, the one thing he could do for her and he had blown it.


	4. Chapter Four: The Special Girl

**AN: **

Hi guys! Told ya I'd update faster this time :D

I'm not sure if you guys find what is going on right now too boring?

I'd actually LOVE some reviews and comments, especially regarding 2 things that have been bothering me lately:

1) The TITLE. I am not (and never was) happy with the tile of my story – does anyone have any better suggestions? You have read a couple of chapters now and generally you know where all this is going since it's mainly based on the musical story… So if you know a good title let me know and I'll consider changing it!

AND

2) The RATING… I know I said rated M for "later chapters" and I stand by that… however, since this is not a story with main focus on sexual/ particularly gruesome themes but generally more about relationships and fluffy stuff I was wondering whether I should change the rating to T and then maybe write 2 versions of certain chapters that probably would need a higher rating. I.e. I could publish the actual M chapters in a separate document or something and publish a milder version here. What do you guys think?

OK, that's all for today… now please enjoy the new chapter! :3

Companion chapter in the Elphaba plot: "Finding Purpose"

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Special Girl**

It was a lovely summer afternoon. The sun was shining brightly and a mild breeze provided for just enough airflow to make the heat more enjoyable. As soon as classes had finished for the day most students had left for nearby Lake Chorge to cool themselves off and relish the sun.

He however, had stayed behind, dedicating his undivided attention to his books and lecture notes instead. It was dark in his dorm room since he had shut all the windows and curtains to muffle the sound of shouting and cheering youths in the court yard, disturbing his concentration.

He heard a brief knock and before he even had a chance to send the unwelcome disturber away Glinda came dancing into his room. She leaned over his shoulders from behind and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What are you doing Fifi?" she asked curiously. "It's such a wonderful day," she trilled cheerfully while making her way to the windows, ripping open the heavy curtains and letting the room flood with sunlight.

Fiyero was blinded by the sudden brightness and shielded his eyes with his left hand. "Glin, I'm studying, you know?"

She looked at him with disapproval, arms akimbo. "There is plenty of time for this later, right dear?"

"Maybe," he admitted, staring at his girlfriend for a little while. "But right now I'm just really motivated and I have to make use of this mood before it is gone again." This was a lie. In reality he _never _felt particularly motivated, yet he forced himself to do everything in his powers to study as hard as he could. For Elphaba's sake.

He directed his eyes back on the book, reading the current sentence for at least the fifth time. While he desperately tried to continue his study the blonde walked through his room restlessly, sitting on his bed for a short while, going through his dressers and drawers, staring at the paintings on the walls. Finally she hopped onto his desk, watching him read and take notes.

After a couple of minutes Fiyero couldn't take it anymore. "Glinda," he moaned in annoyance. "Why can't you just find Pfannee and whoever else belongs to your little girl gang and spend the day with them? Outside!"

The girl gave him a hurt look. "But I wanted to spend the day with _you _she pouted. And besides, Pfannee and Shenshen both went out shopping with their boyfriends."

Fiyero glanced at her, feeling somewhat guilty, yet not ready to give in. She fiddled with her pink skirt for a while before she decided that it would be better for her to leave.

As she slid off the desk something dropped. She bent down to pick it up. "Oh, a letter from your parents?" she burst out in excitement. "I'll open it for you!"

Before he was able to snatch the piece of paper away from her she had already opened it and dropped on his bed in order to read it out to him.

"Dear Fiyero," she began. "We hope you are doing well. We are very pleased that we have not received any complaints or expulsion notices from your headmistress yet." Glinda had to giggle at that.

She skipped the rest of the letter, only briefly scanning through the words until one passage caught her attention and she shrieked in delight. "Look at this Fiyero," she jumped off the bed, bouncing up and down on her way to his desk and placed the letter right in front of him.

"Your parents are asking you to come and visit them over the holidays… _'With that special girl you have been talking about'_", she cited from memory. "Isn't that wonderful? I've heard the Vinkus is lovely around this time of year."

"Actually it's not. It's almost unbearably hot and dry during summer," he grimaced. "Not particularly pleasant."

His pessimistic weather forecast however, was not the reason why he felt so awkward. The truth was that _'the special girl' _his parents had invited so generously was not Glinda but Elphaba. Of course his father and mother did not know any details about her, especially not that her skin was the colour of emeralds. But in his letters to them Fiyero had enthused a lot over this beautiful and clever girl at Shiz he had fallen in love with and he had even mentioned that she helped him with his studies, which his parents clearly appreciated. Glinda and he had been a couple for several months now, very popular and well known among the other students. His parents on the other hand were not even aware of the fact that the blonde girl existed.

Fiyero's musings were interrupted when one of his jackets landed on his head. "What in Oz' name are you doing," he exclaimed as he whirled around, watching in disbelief how Glinda emptied his wardrobe.

"I'm helping you pack your things for the trip," Glinda chirped. "It's only three more days till summer break starts and the sooner we get ready, the better!"

Not knowing how to break the news to her he searched for the right words. "Glin, wait," he stammered. "Don't…" He inhaled deeply and then shouted: "Stop it!"

The blonde turned to face him, startled by his yelling. "What is your problem Fiyero Tigelaar? I'm just going through your clothes, no big deal. Don't pretend you care, because I know you don't."

"You are right, I don't," he admitted. "But I'm not going."

"What?" The girl stared at him in disbelief.

Picking up garments that were cluttered all over the floor he started restocking his wardrobe. "I am not going to leave Shiz over the holidays," he clarified.

Glinda was deeply disappointed and had no idea what was wrong with this man. "But… why?" she ask pleadingly. "What are you going to do here, nobody else will be around."

"Precisely." Folding a pair of pants he looked at her, trying to offer her a reassuring smile. "Nobody will be here, that means no more distractions and finally enough time to study and finish my essays."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds coming out of your mouth," Glinda laughed and then sighed. "You sound like _her_," she added quietly.

Fiyero ruffled a hand through his blond hair. "I know, bizarre, isn't it?" He averted his eyes and smiled sadly. "But you know what?" he continued, looking back at the blonde girl. "_You _were the one who convinced me that studying was our only way getting out of here and helping her. Isn't that almost just as absurd?" He grinned widely.

She also could not help but chuckle. "Yes, you are right."

Stepping closer to Fiyero she wrapped her slender arms around him. "If you are really set on spending the holidays here, I will stay as well." She lightly stroked his cheek with her soft hand and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "This way we can study together."

Fiyero beamed at her gratefully. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," she whispered. "And just sometimes I'll be right here to provide you with some much needed distraction," she continued with a cheeky grin on her face.

He sighed. "I guess once in a while we will need some kind of break."

"Exactly," she affirmed. "Now for example." With that she pulled him closer and leaned into a deep kiss.

Fiyero responded eagerly and soon tongues were wrestling and little moans escaped as the exchange of affections between both of them became more fervent and passionate.

Glinda pushed her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscular chest before letting them glide towards his strong back and down his spine until they rested on his firm buttocks.

Withdrawing his lips from hers Fiyero placed tender kisses along her jawline, down her neck and collar bone, finally burying his face in her bosom, mostly exposed thanks to the low neckline of the dress she was wearing.

The blonde giggled blissfully but still cupped his face with both of her hands to lift up his head. After a long gaze into his blue eyes she gave him a quick peck on the nose and turned away.

She opened the French window and stepped outside, enjoying the sun. Fiyero followed her, hugging her from behind.

They stood like this for a while. He could literally feel the joy and excitement radiating from Glinda's body. He on the other side felt increasingly guiltier as the heat of passion in him began to cool down.

They were taking it slow, but deep down he knew that they were not supposed to be doing this at all. In fact they were not even supposed to be a couple anymore to start with. Keeping up this silly game was unfair on Glinda and simply felt wrong. But how was he supposed to end this relationship when trying times made it so important for both of them to lean and depend on each other?


	5. Chapter Five: Celebrate the Glinda Way

**AN:**

It took a while but here you have two new chapters (one for the Elphie and one for the Fiyero version)! They are the longest chapters I have written so far, so I hope that makes up for the delay…

A big shout-out the lovely person who keeps reviewing! Thanks a million!

After thinking about what I said last time I decided to actually go through with my plan to change the rating down to T and post higher rated chapters separately. I think opening the story up to a wider audience will be very helpful since then more people might read and comment which will ultimately improve the overall quality (or so I hope).

Also, still looking for a new story title… any suggestions? Just let me know!

Companion chapter in the Elphaba plot: Secrecy

_Cheers, MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Celebrate the Glinda Way**

The two of them were sitting in a private corner in the most expensive restaurant in town. A couple of small candles, a bouquet of pink roses and some loose petals decorated the table. In the background someone played the violin.

"May I take your orders, Sir, Madame?" a waiter inquired politely.

Glinda restlessly flipped the pages of the menu forth and back. "It all sounds so deliciosusly," she confessed. "I simply can't decide! Why don't you go ahead and order first, dear?"

"I'll have the venison platter, but without the salad, please." Fiyero watched his girlfriend who was still struggling with her meal choice. "And she'll have the braised rabbit – _with_ salad."

"What?" Glinda peeped in surprise.

He chuckled quietly. "Come on, we both know that you would take at least another hour to decide. I'm just helping."

The waiter seemed slightly concerned. "Would you rather like to order something else, Madame?"

"No, no. Just what he said," the blonde waved with a smile and the man nodded before disappearing towards the kitchen.

Fiyero looked at her, beaming. "I think this idea of yours – coming here tonight, for a little celebration – was really great, Glinda."

The girl giggled. "I know, wasn't it?"

A different waiter stopped next to their table. "Would you like some wine with your meal?"

"Yes," Glinda exclaimed. "The best one you have!" she grinned.

Laughing Fiyero watched the man hurrying to the wine shelf and selecting a bottle of claret. "Do you even know what the best wine is?" He asked the blonde.

"Not really," she shrugged. "But what does it matter? After all you pay!"

"Hey!" the Winkie boy protested. "Very well, but only because tonight is a special night."

"It is…"

Both lapsed into silence, absently watching the waiter pouring the wine and leaving again.

"Her twentieth birthday," Glinda sighed.

Fiyero nodded. "I'm sure she isn't even aware of it herself."

"No, probably not," the blonde agreed.

"Here is to Elphaba," Fiyero solemnly proclaimed, raising his glass.

"To Elphie," Glinda echoed, chinking her glass with her boyfriend's. "Wherever she may be."

They took a sip of the velvet red liquid and set the wineglasses aside.

"If she was still around," the blonde boy asked, "what present would you have given her?"

She smiled. "Actually, I already bought her gift months ago, on our first day in the Emerald City."

"Really? What is it?"

"A spell book. Very nice, with leather cover and illustrated by hand. I found it in an antique shop." For a moment she was lost in fond memories but soon she remembered what had happened not long after these first joyful days with her best friend in the city of their dreams. Forlorn she glanced at Fiyero. "What about you?"

"To be honest, I also bought her a present," he admitted. After searching through his bag he placed a small blue box on the table.

Hesitantly Glinda reached for it and opened the lid. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she was overwhelmed with heartache. She grieved for the friend she - both of them - had lost, but she also felt a sensation of pain in her chest when she realized how much thought and well, … _love_… her oh so brainless and self-absorbed Fifi had put into his present.

"It's beautiful," she snivelled, looking one last time at the white gold necklace with the emerald and ruby studded pendant in shape of a rose. Closing the box she returned it.

"You think she would like it?" Fiyero asked nervously while he safely tucked it back into his bag.

Looking down the blonde just nodded.

Soon the food arrived. Everything was just exquisite and as their mood lifted again they engaged in light conversation about the latest rumours at Shiz and their holiday plans. After finishing their meal they remained for another couple of hours, ordering more wine and other alcoholic beverages.

It was already past midnight when Fiyero paid the bill and the two of them left the restaurant. The Winkie boy had had more drinks than he could count but felt surprisingly sober. His senses further improved as they stepped outside and the chilly night air helped clearing his head. Glinda on the other hand, was not able to set one foot in front of the other without his support.

Slowly, very slowly they made their way back to the university dormitories. Fiyero guided his hysterically giggling girlfriend through the dark hallway to her room. After opening the door for her he planned to say good night and take his leave but all she seemed to be able to do was to dreamingly stare at the ceiling. He sighed, dragged her inside and sat her on the fluffy pink bed.

For a second he watched her, waiting for her to move but she only stared into thin air, grinning and occasionally tittering. He hesitantly dropped to his knees in front of her, removing her sparkly high heels. Next he sat down beside her, slowly unzipping her dress at the back. He slipped the straps off her shoulders and carefully pulled the pink fabric over her head until she sat there only in her underwear.

He got up to hang the gown on a hanger in the wardrobe. When he came back she still had not moved and he got worried. The blonde was completely out of it, sitting there like a life-size doll. For a moment he considered staying with her for the night but in the end he decided against it. Giving her a tender kiss on the forehead he pushed her into the pillows, lifted her legs up and tucked her under the soft blanket. "Night, Glinda," he whispered before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Upon his return to his own private suite he took a long shower before going to bed. The trip down memory lane this evening had been both pleasant and depressing and not to mention absolutely tiring.

As much as he needed the rest, his head would not stop reeling. Frustrated he sat up, reached for a simple shoe box under his bedstead and opened it. He admired the photograph of the three of them, caressing her angelic face with his finger. "Happy Birthday," he whispered. Then he took the pink flower out of the carton, taking in her scent that still lingered on it. It was fainter now than it had been the night that he had pilfered the adornment from her drawer but it was also still strong enough for him to imagine her right by his side.

Putting the shoe box down on the floor and the flower on his pillow he lay down again, closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a light slumber.

Only minutes later his sleep was interrupted by a hesitant knock on his door. He jumped up, throwing the flower back into the box and sliding it under his bedstead before answering the door.

He was barely surprised as he found Glinda, wrapped in a silken dressing gown, sitting in the corridor, on the floor. Even in the darkness he could see the tears running down her cheeks. Offering his hand he pulled her up and gently pulled her inside his room.

Although she looked like a mess Fiyero was somewhat relieved. Compared to her previous lethargic and hollow state he considered this an improvement. "I'll make us some tea," he offered and the blonde nodded.

He returned with two mugs of hot lemon tea, passing one to Glinda who was still sniffling. "I know, this must be harder for you than anyone else," he whispered empathetically. "You are her best friend. You were there with her when it happened." On the inside however, he was sure that it was much harder for _him_ because he was the one who _loved_ her, the one who had _not_ been there when she needed him the most.

"Do you still believe that we will see her again one day?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Of course, Glin! One day…" He rushed towards her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Rocking her soothingly he nuzzled her golden curls. "And until then, don't forget that you still have me." Although he meant it, he also knew that she would never have him the way she would like. He would be with her, as a friend and supporter, even acting the part of her boyfriend. But his heart was far away - wherever Elphaba was.

"We both need some rest," he finally suggested after the blonde had stopped crying. "You are welcome to stay the night if you wish."

Her red, swollen eyes studied his face carefully. "Thank you," she breathed, leaning closer to first kiss his cheek and then his soft lips.

He returned the kiss but did not deepen it. Instead he gave her a peck on her nose before scooping her up in his strong arms and carrying her to his bed. He crawled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

* * *

Again knocking disrupted his dreams. This time however, the knocking was more urgent and the blinding beams of sunlight leaking through the slightly parted curtains indicated that it was at least noon time.

Trying to hop out of his bed Fiyero bumped into Glinda's still sleeping form. Sighing he sneaked out another way and pulled the blanked all the way over the girls' head in order to hide her. He pulled over a robe before opening the door.

Madame Morrible's face was one of the last things he had expected to see.

"Good afternoon, Master Tigelaar," she greeted him in her usual raspy voice.

Puzzled he just stared at her before mumbling an almost inaudible "morning."

"You won't believe who I just met downstairs," she announced, rushing past him into his room.

"Really, who could that be?" Nervously his eyes flickered to his bed, hoping Glinda wouldn't move.

She ripped open the curtains and unlocked the French window.

Following her onto the balcony Fiyero caught sight of a carriage bearing the familiar family crest. "What are my parents doing here?" he uttered somewhat shocked.

"Well, that is your business, Master Tigelaar," Madame Morrible replied. "But you better don't leave them waiting." With that she retreated from the balcony and his suite, closing the door behind her.

"Who was that?" a muffled voice came from inside.

He hurried back into his room, towards his bed and carefully pulled the blanket back a little. "Good morning," he smiled.

She blinked, still hazy from sleep. "Good Morning."

"My parents are waiting outside," he explained.

"What?" Suddenly she was wide awake. "What are they doing here?"

"If only I knew," he answered. "They probably just wanted to see me or something."

"I must accessorize myself," Glinda exclaimed jumping out of his bed.

Half way to the door she paused. "Wait… did… we..?" she asked tentatively.

He wasn't sure whether she hoped they had or whether she hoped they hadn't and only silently shook his head.

"Oh, OK," she said in a nonchalant voice. "Just checking. You know, I don't have much recollection of last night." She blushed. "Well, I'm better off then. See you later, dearest!"

* * *

Only minutes later he met his parents in the courtyard. To his relief their desire to see their only son and heir after so many months seemed to be the sole reason for their visit and they only planned to stay for this one day before returning to the Vinkus. Glinda also soon made an appearance, confidently introducing herself as his girlfriend.

They spent the afternoon walking along the river and having high tea at a posh café, which Glinda enjoyed enormously while Fiyero couldn't help but feel somewhat awkward.

As the evening came his mother expressed her wish to spend the last few remaining hours alone with her son. Slightly disappointed but understanding Glinda bid goodbye to the three of them and returned to Shiz for dinner. Fiyero's father on the other hand, decided that he should have a word with the Headshiztress in order to discuss his son's further academic career.

"She is lovely," the queen remarked once she and Fiyero were finally alone, enjoying their dinner at the same restaurant he and Glinda had visited the night before.

"Who?" he asked rather lost.

"That Glinda-girl."

"Oh, of course."

She eyed him suspiciously. "I must admit though, that I somehow imagined her to be…" she paused searching for the right word. "Well, _different_," she finally ended her sentence.

"Why is that?" Fiyero asked uncertain.

"Don't get me wrong," his mother tried to assure him. "She is pretty, she is charming, and if you really love her that is fabulous." For a moment she watched him while he seemed overly busy cutting his duck breast.

"You just seemed so much more passionate about her in your letters than you were all day today," she pointed out. "Almost as if she was a different person."

He chewed his food thoroughly in order to postpone his answer. "Well, you see," he offered, "things are just a bit difficult right now, is all. I'm absolutely positive that we will be back to normal in no time." He wasn't sure how convincing his lie was but thankfully his mother only nodded before changing the topic.


	6. Chapter Six: So Close

**AN:**

Lalalala~!

New chapter… Looooong chapter! Over 9.5k words between the Fiyero and Elphaba version! Whoohoo! Well, don't get used to it, because I'm not sure if _I_ can get used to writing chapters this long…

So this time (for those of you who actually read both versions) there actually is a cross-over between these two storylines… Since I wrote one and the same scene from two different angles there are some striking similarities and some smaller differences. How do you like the way it's written? Too similar and therefore too tedious to read kinda twice? I just really wanted to try and show how Elphaba and Fiyero experience this scene as individuals instead of delivering a top-down description that covers them both at once… That's the main reason why I organized the whole story as I did… So I hope everyone (or most of you) are happy about the way it's handled… If not you can still shoot me a comment and maybe some suggestions so I can improve my approach without completely abandoning it.

Enjoy the new chapter(s)!

Companion chapter in the Elphaba plot: First Times

xoxo MLE

* * *

**Chapter Six: So Close **

Impatiently he paced the large foyer of the girls' dormitory. He was used to girls taking their sweet time in order to doll themselves up but Glinda surely seemed to make it a point to be late every single time they arranged to meet somewhere. Not that he really cared about being late for the graduation ceremony but he hated waiting for her. Whenever she made him wait he had too much time - time to think and thinking hurt. Thinking too much used to hurt his poor empty head but that wasn't the problem anymore because nowadays thinking hurt not his head but his heart. Whenever he started thinking, he thought about _her_.

Fifteen more minutes passed before the blonde girl finally made an appearance. He wondered what could possibly have taken her so long since any outfit, however carefully chosen, would remain concealed under the heavy velvet graduation robe anyway.

She came rushing towards him and clutched his arm. "Have you waited for very long?" she chirped.

"Only a couple of minutes," he grumbled.

They left the building but instead of following him to the great assembly hall she yanked him in the opposite direction, towards the small park.

"Where are we going, we are going to be late," he protested.

"Well, we're _already_ late," she corrected, "and there is something I have to tell you."

"Can't this wait until later?"

"Wait till you see this and I'm sure you will regret every second you wasted arguing with me!" She waved a green envelope in front of his face.

He snatched the letter from her hands and began to read.

His eyes grew larger with every line. "Glinda, I don't know what to say…"

The blonde giggled gleefully as she took back the letter and stowed it in her little pink purse.

"So what is going to happen now?" Fiyero asked breathlessly.

"Well…," Glinda started. "The truth is I don't really know. All the letter says is that his Ozness is summoning me to the Emerald City and that I should prepare myself for a longer stay. I assume we will discuss the details in person once I arrive."

The Winkie boy smiled down at his short girlfriend. "I'm so proud of you Glin, you did it! And now we are already two steps closer to implementing our plans – if Horrible Morrible really gives me that certificate tonight, that is."

"Of course she will," the blonde laughed.

But Fiyero's face darkened a little. "I just wish… I could come with you," he sighed.

"But why not?" Glinda asked. "You don't need the Wizard's invitation to go to the Emerald City."

"Well, my parents will not be amused if I go and enjoy myself in the Emerald City instead of returning to the Vinkus and assuming my responsibilities as the heir to the throne," he explained.

"Don't worry about that," Glinda tried to cheer him up. "I'm sure your parents will not mind you taking a short trip together with your girlfriend and sooner or later I will be able to convince the Wizard to give you some kind of task which will bind you to the Emerald City long-term." She gave him a wink and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Glin!" Leaning down he kissed her tender pink lips.

When Glinda had proposed this plan to him months ago he really had had his doubts whether it would ever work out, but right now it seemed like all the pieces were finally falling into place.

"I think we really should go to this graduation ceremony now though," he pointed out, offering her his arm.

"Yes, you are right dear." She took his arm and they made their way to the assembly hall.

As they arrived and hurried to their prescribed seats, they caught a glimpse of Madame Morrible who threw them a quick glare before reading out the names of the students to come on stage and receive their certificates. "Mater Avaric Tenmeadows, Master Boq Lettins, Master Fiyero Tigelaar, Master Tibbett Freck and Master Crope Mills."

Surprised to hear his name so soon, Fiyero jumped up before his bottom had even touched the chair he planned to sit on and followed the other boys on stage. They each received a piece of framed parchment, certifying their academic accomplishments, and plenty of applause, shook some important personalities' hands and sat back down.

Then it was time for Shenshen, Milla, Pfannee, Glinda and Nessarose to collect their certificates. Proud as a peacock Frexspar Thropp pushed his youngest daughter up a ramp and on the stage. "Special congratulations are in order due to the fact that Miss Nessarose Thropp graduates today on top of her year," Madame Morrible announced as Nessarose accepted her certificate.

"Wipe this smug grin off your face," Fiyero mumbled resentfully. He bore the poor girl no grudge but he knew that this honour should be accorded to Elphaba, her older sister, and no one else. She should have been here, together with all of them, celebrating their achievements. Especially since she was not only responsible for her own academic success, but also more or less for his.

The ceremony went on for what seemed to him like hours. After all certificates had been awarded to their rightful owners an endless array of speeches followed before the university choir sang a hymn of praise for the Wonderful Wizard of Oz and the festivities finally came to a close.

"At last!" Avaric exclaimed. "Let's go and have some drinks now!"

"You go ahead," Fiyero suggested. "I'll meet you guys at the pub as soon as I'm done here."

His friend shrugged. "Fine with me, just don't take too long or I'll have finished all the beer in the house."

Just as Fiyero made his way to Glinda in order to escort her outside, Madame Morrible rushed towards the blonde, engaging her in a short private talk. "Well, I trust the two of you will be on _time_ for your meeting with his Ozness next month," she concluded their conversation, throwing an uninterpretable look at the Winkie prince. With that the plump woman left.

"Is everything alright?" Fiyero asked his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," she smiled. "I told Horrible Morrible that you'd accompany me to the Emerald City and she assured me that it would be alright for you to attend my audience with the Wizard as well."

He frowned. "Did she?"

Glinda nodded and gave him a tender kiss. "I'm glad I won't have to go all by myself," she confessed.

"Me, too." He gave her shoulders a short squeeze. "Let's go, we should not let your parents wait for too long," he suggested, gesturing towards the middle-aged couple waiting near the exit.

The blonde clung to his arm and they stepped out into the night, greeted by the chilly autumn wind. "Oh, by the way," a thought suddenly came to her mind, "Where are _your_ parents? I was really looking forward to meeting them again."

"Royal duties," Fiyero answered briefly. In contrast to Glinda he was glad not to have his mother around, most likely suspiciously analysing the weaknesses of their relationship.

Reaching the old entrance gate Fiyero turned to face Glinda and took her hands, gently rubbing her knuckles with his fingers. "So I'll see you in three weeks?"

Smiling she nodded, her golden curls bouncing. "Can you come to Frottica one or two days earlier so that we can travel to the Emerald City together?" she begged him, looking deep into his sapphire eyes.

"I'll have to ask my parents but if I can, I will," he promised.

A carriage stopped next to them. "Glinda darling, it is time to say good bye," her mother called.

"See you soon," Fiyero whispered.

"Not soon enough," the blonde answered, leaning closer, pursing her lips and waiting for a kiss.

He slowly bent down to meet her soft mouth. After a brief kiss he leaned his forehead against hers. "Take care."

She nodded and reluctantly moved away from him.

He watched her boarding the carriage and leave before making his way to the pub to meet Avaric and the others.

When he finally reached the tavern he was surprised to find Avaric, Boq, Tibbett and Crope still waiting outside. "Is the pub closed?" he asked curiously, but of course the laughter and chatter coming from inside suggested otherwise.

Avaric met him with a wide grin. "Nope, we just are really decent friends and decided to wait for you!"

Fiyero watched him, raising an eyebrow.

"What he means to say," Boq clarified, "is that he forgot his wallet and decided that _you_ should pay tonight."

"Why me?" The blonde boy huffed. "Fine, but let's go already!"

In a corner they found a table with four empty seats. Since no other chairs were available Tibbett decided to sit on Crope's lap.

They talked and laughed and drunk, however, Fiyero participated less in all these activities than the others did. Somehow, although he couldn't explain it himself, he wasn't in the right mood.

Avaric eyed him warily. "Are you alright, pal?" he asked.

"Of course. Never been better." The blonde boy jumped to his feet. "I'll get another round of beer!"

"Sounds great," Avaric said clapping him on the shoulder.

As he waited for the beer he wondered whether he should call it a night. The drinking seemed to do little to improve his mood. Maybe he could simply return to his dorm room and pack his things.

Carrying the five almost overflowing beer mugs back to the table he overheard the other boys' loud voices, drowning out the noise form the neighbouring tables.

"And you know what?" Avaric laughed, "That one time when the Artichoke was late for life science class…"

The others leaned in closer to make sure they could hear the story the Gillikenese boy had to tell.

"I had heard some rumours that pure water would burn her repulsive skin, so I filled a balloon with water and dropped it on her from the top of a staircase."

Boq looked at him in disbelief while Tibbett chuckled merrily at the picture of a soaked Elphaba forming in his head.

"And, what happened?" Croke asked eagerly.

Avaric shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, she got wet is all." He emptied the beer mug in front of him "It's not like I really believed it. I just wanted to make sure."

"It was almost boring the last few months without her around," Tibbett mused. "At least she gave people something to talk about."

Croke nodded. "True. But Miss Glinda must have been glad, finally having the room to herself instead of sharing it with the greenling."

The conversation he had just witnessed had thoroughly convinced him that it was time to leave. "Here you go boys," he growled, slamming the beer on the table so that half of the amber liquid spilled over. All four of his comrades looked at him in shock, puzzled about his sudden outbreak of anger. Fiyero marched towards the door but turned back one more time, tossing a purse which hit Avaric on the head. "Have fun with that." Then he stormed out of the tavern.

Once outside he was glad to feel the chilly night air instead of the stuffy atmosphere of the pub. He was raging. Of course stories like this were not new to him but the longer she had been away the more he missed and longed for her. He had started to create this perfect image in his head of her and him back at Shiz, reunited and happy, surrounded by friends. Anecdotes like Avaric's reminded him that this perfect image would never become reality because life simply was not that kind to her. Not at Shiz, not anywhere.

At first he thought about returning to his dorm room as planned but then he decided otherwise, enjoying the comforting darkness of the night too much. He slowed down his pace and kept wandering around aimlessly, pondering over everything and nothing.

After a while a queer feeling overcame him. Was he being followed? Surely his so called friends were still at the pub having a blast spending all his money on alcohol. At this time of night it wouldn't be unusual for thieves and other creeps to wander around but did they really think they could take it up with someone like him? After all, he wasn't some helpless little girl.

He tried to ignore his instinct and dismiss it as paranoia but even several alleyways and side streets later this nagging sensation would not abate and what was more, he could swear he heard footsteps echoing right behind him.

That was the moment when he decided to put an end to this. He spun around and spotted a dark figure in the shadows. He darted towards his stalker and forcefully pinned them against a brick wall. His eyes were wide in shock, his mouth dry and his breath caught in his throat. Gradually his brain started to comprehend what his eyes were seeing. She looked just as stunned as he was, struggling for breath.

"E… Elphaba?" he whispered almost inaudibly. His blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

She didn't respond. What was she doing here? He should have been happy to see her but all he could think of was the danger she was in. What if someone had seen her, wandering around carelessly like this? They needed some place to hide.

Quickly he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. At first he felt her resistance but pushing on he found her giving in and following him without complaint. Soon he arrived at the apartment he had been looking for. To play it safe he knocked on the green door in order to make sure nobody was at home. As no one answered he retrieved a sliver key from under a flowerpot and unlocked the door, leading her inside.

The door snapped shut behind them. Both of them stood perfectly still, glancing at each other in the pale moonlight. He could see her right in front of him. Her vibrant green skin, her sparkling brown eyes, her smooth ebony hair. There was no mistake, it really was Elphaba, alive and well. He had desperately desired seeing her again, fantasised about what he would say to her, _do _to her. But now that his daydreams had become reality he could not make a move.

He took her slender hands in his and opened his mouth to tell her how he had missed her, that he wanted her to never leave again because he needed her, but the words never passed his lips. Instead he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

She grimaced and hissed in agony. _'Oh no, what is wrong with you my love?'_ he though panicking. He examined her palms and discovered some burns. "Elphaba, what happened to your hands?"

"Nothing," she answered, avoiding his eyes and looking out of the window. "Just a little spell gone wrong is all."

A spell? What had she been up to before they had met on the street? Maybe it was better not to ask or she might shy away and take off. "The burns still look fresh," he observed. "Come, we'll get you a cool wet cloth to ease the pain." Fiyero placed one arm gently around her shoulders, thankful that she did not try to escape his touch. As they arrived in the sitting room he gestured for her to take a seat on the leather couch while he hurried into the adjoined kitchen, soaking a towel in ice cold water. "Here." He handed her the towel and dropped down next to her.

"Thank you," she whispered. He remembered the rumours Avaric had talked about. Water obviously didn't burn her. Its cooling effect seemed to alleviate her pain just as it would for any other human being.

For a whole while neither one of them talked or even looked at the other. He thought hard about sensible things to say but nothing came to mind. "Congratulations," he finally heard her say.

"What?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

Then he looked down on himself where her finger pointed at the rope he was still wearing. "Your graduation."

"Oh, that…" He suddenly felt that the heavy velvet fabric was in the way and cast it aside. "Yes, Glinda and I worked hard for that," he grinned, wondering whether she was surprised that they had made it.

"I know." Elphaba gave him a genuine smile and he loved it.

His heart suddenly seemed lighter and the words flowing more easily. "Oh Elphaba, we were both so worried about you."

He watched her as she dropped her gaze, staring at her hands. "I'm sorry. But I'm fine, really. Just take care of yourself, of each other and everything will be alright.

He didn't like where this was going. "No, it won't. We…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "…_ I_ missed you."

"I missed you, too," she admitted and as her eyes met his, his heart jumped. But he realized that she probably never had missed him as much as she missed her best friend, Glinda.

Sighing Fiyero rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know you did, or you would not have spent the night stalking me.

The sight of Elphaba blushing was so endearing. He wished this moment never had to end. Bringing his other hand up to tenderly stroke her cheek he added, "But I'm not sure if you missed me quite the same way I missed you." _'Glinda, please forgive me,'_ he quickly sent his silent prayer to heaven.

He could feel her stiffen as he leaned in closer for a kiss. His mouth brushed against her soft, sweet lips. She tasted so good. Hoping she would eventually ease into his touch he let his lips linger for a moment.

But his hopes were crushed as she pushed him away and the wet towel hit his face. "Stop it!" he first heard her yell and then whimper, seeing how she cradled her scorched palms against her chest.

Surprisingly quickly she calmed down. "You are drunk," she stated, throwing him a forgiving look but not maintaining eye contact for long.

He groaned in despair. "I'm not drunk," he declared. She looked at him arching an eyebrow. He only had had a beer or two but he could see how tasting the alcohol on his lips could make her doubt the credibility of his words and sincerity of his actions. "Well, at least not as drunk as you think I am," he corrected.

Desperately he grasped both of her shoulders. "The truth is, Elphaba Thropp, that I should have told you a long time ago…"

He was ready to pour out his heart to her but she only shook her head in denial. "Look Fiyero, you've had a couple of drinks, you are happy to see me and I do believe you when you say you missed me." He wanted her to stop and listen to him but removing his hands from her shoulders she continued. "But don't do anything stupid out of the heat of the moment. Even if Glinda isn't here, who says she'll never know… And who says we both could live with the guilt…"

He admired how loyal she was to her best friend and he understood how absurd and maybe overwhelming this whole situation must be for her. In contrast to her _he _had had a long time to think about all this, about the consequences, about the risks and gains. He sure would blame himself for betraying Glinda like this. But if that meant that he could have Elphaba to himself, could he live with the guilt? Hell, yes!

He had to keep trying. Lifting her chin up he forced her to look at him. "I have been waiting for you and I won't let you go again without making sure that you know – "

"Stop it already!" she yelled, jumping up. "You don't know what you are saying." She glared at him in anger before dashing out of the sitting room. This was not going well.

Afraid she might run out the door and disappear on him he rushed after her. Fortune was on his side. Not knowing this apartment she must have gotten lost for he found her trapped in the bedroom.

"Elphaba," he whispered trying to calm her down.

She retreated further into the room and he followed her, not willing to let the distance between them grow. When she suddenly darted for the exit he realised that she had tried to trick him but luckily he was quick enough to slam the door shut before she could reach it.

"Fiyero listen, don't be ridiculous," she growled. "Let. Me. Go!"

He quietly locked the door, removed the key and let it slide into his pants pocket. "Now _you_ listen to _me_ for once," he yapped in a harsher tone of voice than he had intended. He swiftly covered the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist in a firm embrace. Of course he knew better but she felt so fragile as he held her that he was worried about crushing her.

Now his face was only inches away from hers and he continued talking, trying his best to sound less frightening this time. "I don't know if you have any romantic feelings for me or if you would ever dare acting on them, but I _have_ to tell you about mine for you or I will never come to terms with them."

He felt her hot breath quickening, her brown eyes were fixated on his. This was his chance. "Elphaba, I love you," Fiyero finally stated unambiguously, avoiding any misunderstandings.

He watched as she bit her lip, waiting for a reply but the girl in his arms remained silent.

Taking the next step he pulled her closer, passionately pressing his lips to hers. His heart skipped a beat as he felt how she slowly but surely gave into his kiss and even returned his tender affections. Not getting enough of her sweet taste he started sucking her green lips, first gently, then more eagerly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she gasped. He felt her hesitate, unsure how to respond and proceeded with planting soft kisses along her jawline and her neck instead.

Although he could feel her shiver and falter from time to time this was going well, almost like he had always dreamed it would. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't resist his fingers loosening a couple of clasps on her dress and gingerly sliding the black fabric off her shoulders. He kissed her lips one last time before turning his attention to the area he had just exposed. Her skin was so beautiful, radiant and blemish free and oh so soft.

He had to steady her as her legs began to give in. Gently he pushed her one more step backwards and onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her. He took a moment to take in this unique sight. The girl he desired so much lay right in front of him, _beneath_ him, in such a vulnerable position. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her breath trembling a little.

With his mouth he showered her neckline and shoulders with tender kisses, his right hand explored one of her small but firm breasts, still hidden under a layer of semi-translucent material. He could feel the nipple harden against his touch and smirked.

"Your skin is so soft," he murmured in between kisses. "I have waited for so long to be able to touch you like this." She probably had no clue just how long he had been waiting and how much restraint it cost him to take things so painfully slow. But he wanted this to last and not scare her away with his eagerness. Whatever would happen after this one night, he hoped she would see him differently from now on and agree to meet him more often, maybe even take him away with her so they could be together. Forever. "I love you Elphie," he whispered.

Panic rushed through his whole body as she jolted up, looking shaken and angry. "Don't _ever_ call me that," she warned him, glaring right into his eyes. Then she lowered her gaze and he could see that she felt ashamed and guilt-ridden. Of course. It had been Glinda who had given her this nickname. What a silly mistake to make! Hearing this name must have reminded her of how wrong all this was.

Could he still convince her to forget about her worries and just accept his love and affection? "I am so sorry," he said with a pleading look on his face. "I'm an idiot. Can you forgive me?" He tenderly stroked her ebony hair and her adorable blushing cheek. When she didn't flinch away he covered her lips with his. He thanked Oz a minion times when she hesitantly eased back into his embrace and lowered her body back onto the mattress.

He wasn't sure how much more time he had left with her in his arms, how many more mistakes he could make before she would push him away for good. So he decided to take his chances and proceeded with undressing her. Careful not to spook her he slid the straps of her thin slip off her shoulders to fully expose her bosom. The sight of her exotic beauty was simply breath-taking. Softly massaging one of her breasts with his left hand he kissed and licked his way down from her collarbone, between her mounds and, pushing the material of her clothing further down with his right hand, continued across her smooth abdomen until he reached her belly button.

The sensation of her below him, her responsiveness to his touch, that sweet and mysterious taste of hers were overpowering. With all his experiences in the matters of carnal pleasures, how could everything he felt tonight seem as new and exciting as it did? Was it her differentness, was it true love?

He felt her arch underneath him. "Fay," he heard her moan.

"Fay?" Fiyero paused. Was Fay a lover of hers, someone she desired? He was scared to learn the answer.

"My code name," she explained in a husky voice, looking at him through half opened eyes, darkened with lust. "You can use that."

A code name? _'Oh love, what have you gotten yourself into?'_ he thought to himself, somewhat worried. But he liked the name. "OK, Fae it is," he smirked.

He bent back down, ready to take his explorations of her body to the next level, when both of them froze in shock.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered terrified.

"I did," he admitted, inwardly cursing.

He could have cried as he watched Elphaba struggling to get up, covering her chest with the fabric of her dress. Now the magic had vanished and it was not to return, at least not tonight.

"Is this _her_?" he heard her asking, her voice shaking and her beautiful face torn with guilt.

"No," Fiyero shook his head. "She left with her parents to spend the next few weeks at home." He almost told her about them moving to the Emerald City and meeting the Wizard but this was hardly the moment for this discussion. "But I'm afraid you cannot be seen," he heard himself say instead. "We have to get you out of here."

He saw her jump, as if, at least for a short moment, he had managed to make her forget about the bad, hateful world around them, who she was and what she was doing. "Of course," she breathed, her sparkling brown eyes feverously searching for an escape route.

He leaped off the bed and towards the window. "Fae, quick!" He had to use this name at least once before they parted.

If it hadn't been for him grasping her wrist she would have leapt though the small opening without even saying goodbye. Silently he helped her rearranging her dress before giving her a tender kiss on her forehead. He managed to slip a small blue box into her bag without her noticing it. "Will we see each other again?" he enquired, lightly holding her hands in his, careful not to hurt her burns too much.

His heart broke as Elphaba shook her head. But instead if telling him no she just said, "I don't know." He knew their future was uncertain but at least this was a 'maybe' and not a clear 'never.' So this, _them_, was not a lost cause. He still had a chance to be with her.

He nodded and pushed the window wide open so she could get to safety.

She took him by surprise when she gave him a fleeting kiss on his cheek before rushing out into the darkness of the night.

He touched his face where the hot sensation of her kiss still lingered and watched her disappear quickly.

Sighing he swiftly closed the window, unlocked the door to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, pretending to snore.

Someone walked scuffling into the room and dropped onto the bed, exactly where Fiyero was lying.

"Ouch!" the Winkie boy cried in pain.

"Who is this?" Avaric jumped back to his feet.

"It's just me," Fiyero exclaimed, hissing in pain.

The tall Gillikenese huffed. "When I told you that it would be OK to use my apartment whenever you can't make it back to your dorm room I meant the _couch_, not my bed, you dork!"

"Sowry, couddn't find the cwouw… couch," he apologized fainting intoxication.

Avaric sighed. "So you did go somewhere else after you left us? What's wrong with you man?"

"Huh?" the blonde boy sleepily lifted his head up.

"Never mind. Scooch over, I need to sleep, too." Avaric ordered, nudging Fiyero with his elbow.


	7. Chapter Seven: Aftermath

**AN**

Hey everybody!

Terribly sorry to let you wait for soooooooo long before updating!

Anyways, I would say I had a good reason… On the 5th of December I gave birth to my baby son who kept me somewhat occupied ever since.

The chapters are somewhat shortish this time (especially the Elphaba one) but I guess they are kinda some in-between chapters …

Hope you enjoy and maybe next time I can update more quickly … But NO promises!

_Quick special shout-out_ for "Guest" (wish I knew what name to actually call you lol) who always keeps reviewing – I'm incredibly thankful for that!

As I mentioned before, I might not be able to update very often for now but don't you worry, I'll definitely keep going, even if you were the last person left reading ;-)

Merry Christmas everyone!

(And a happy new year, too!)

Xoxo MLE

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Aftermath**

Fiyero and his mother sat at the far too long mahogany table, surrounded by servants watching them eat – as was customary. He was in a bad mood and only picking at the food in front of him. It was his favourite: Slow cooked apple-scented venison roast. But unfortunately he wasn't hungry. Well, actually he was – his stomach was rumbling – but his brain told him that he had no appetite. Although he had been used to the presence of waiting staff at the dinner table since he was a little child, he suddenly felt rather uncomfortable and irritated about it. He didn't mind them watching him eat but he did find it awkward when they watched him brooding like this.

It had been two whole weeks already since that night he had held her. He could swear his fingers could still feel her warmth, his nose could still detect her sweet scent. But the warmth and the scent were slowly fading and he was desperate to get a refill. Unfortunately he had no idea where to even start looking for her. So far his only hope was his imminent trip to the Emerald City.

That night he had already been so close. He had cursed Avaric a million times by now for interrupting their special moment, but after a while another thought had crossed his mind: maybe, in a very odd way, he should be thankful that Avaric had shown up when he had. Fiyero knew Elphaba quite well by now and reconsidering everything that had happened that night he started to realize that perhaps he had already pushed things a bit too far. Elphaba being Elphaba was bound to be scared and overwhelmed by him acting like a bull at the gate. If Avaric had not disturbed them, maybe Fiyero would have crossed that very fine line between showing Elphaba his love for her and driving her away for good. For all he knew he could have already done that, but the way they had parted that night gave him some hope that things were alright between them. Hopefully even a bit better than just alright.

The servants around him suddenly made a low bow and when Fiyero looked up from his plate he saw his Father entering the dining room.

"I'm sorry," the king sighed, "a messenger from the Emerald City arrived just as I was about to join you two for dinner. He asked for support for the Wizard's forces. Too many of his men are involved in combatting the Animal resistance and nobody is left to see to other matters, such as ordinary crimes and the defence of the city." Obviously tired from his long day of meetings and audiences he dropped onto his chair. "Of course I told him that we could not spare any of our soldiers but I swear this guy is pesky!"

"Do you not think that his Ozness will resent your unwillingness to help?" asked his wife concerned as she took a sip of her wine.

"I don't know." The king stroked his grey beard thoughtfully. "I think I'll send him some kind of ambassador or whatever – something to appease him. The truth is I don't really want to be involved in all these bizarre things happening outside the Vinkus these days. Animal terrorists and green witches; Oz has become a rather peculiar place."

Fiyero was certainly not a proponent of the Animal bans but at the moment he could care less about whatever strange things were going on in Oz. However, two particular words had caught his attention. "Green witches?" he asked to confirm what he thought he had heard.

"Well, it's actually only one I believe," his father answered, "but yes… It is said that there is a witch helping the rebel Animals and her skin apparently is coloured green." He shrugged his shoulders and began devouring his meal.

"Fae…," Fiyero murmured under his breath, staring into empty space. Her code name… a green witch helping the rebel Animals... He remembered the news about a break-in at Shiz two weeks ago. Some lab animals – or were they actually Animals?- had been stolen, the paper had reported. That must have been the reason for her unexpected visit.

He had been suspicious since learning that she had a code name but the realization that she was a member of the rebellion confirmed his worst fears. As the Wizard and his regime had become increasingly frustrated with their unsuccessful attempts to crush the Animal resistance as a whole, their treatment of the few members they actually did manage to capture had become progressively violent. People spoke of torture and even executions. She was in real danger and even worse, Fiyero had no idea how to protect her.

A servant stepped into the dining room to announce an unexpected guest. "Your Majesties, General Quirkwood is waiting in the lounge."

The king looked surprised but nevertheless delighted. "Bring him in," he commanded, "and bring another plate, he will dine with us tonight."

Soon a tall, muscular man with a blue moustache but with a bald head entered the room. The medals decorating his red uniform jingled with his every move. The general had been a friend of the family for as long as Fiyero could remember. "Good evening, Your Majesties." He greeted the king and the prince with a deep bow and kissed the queen's hand.

The king rose from his chair to in return greet his old friend with a hearty pat on his back and firm hand shake. "Welcome old friend, welcome! Sit down, have a seat and share this meal with us."

"Don't mind if I do," the man with the blue moustache replied happily.

"So, what is the latest news? I hear the Wizard is in a bit of trouble." The king expectantly watched the general chew and swallow a bite of his roast.

Quirkqwood sighed. "Just a couple of nights ago the resistance obstructed a major Animal transport. They freed a number of prisoners gathered in a camp and escorted them to their hideout. We lost two men, a few more were injured."

"And the rebels?" Fiyero enquired in the most neutral tone he could muster, wondering whether Elphaba had been involved in this operation.

"Unfortunately the Gale Force was not able to apprehend or kill any of the rebels. A couple of them, as well as some of the freed prisoners were injured but they still got away."

Fiyero was glad to know that nobody had been slain or captured. If his love had been among them she too would have escaped then.

He was about to ask further questions in order to solicit more information from the general but his father beat him to it. "Are these strange tales about this witch true?" the king wanted to know.

"Well, yes," Quirkwood answered slowly. "The 'Wicked Witch of the West' they call her. Quite an obnoxious creature, with her green skin. I have yet to see her with my own eyes but I hear her eyes are red, her teeth pointy and her claws sharp. Some would say she is rather hideous…"

Fiyero quietly shook his head. People must be blind - or, more likely, very gullible and dumb. True, her complexion might require some getting used to but other than that there was no inch of her body – at least those inches he was familiar with – that would be even close to _ugly_. To him she was the most beautiful being on this planet.

"The Wizard seems to have a special interest in arresting her," the general continued. "Everywhere she is proclaimed as the head or at least main figure of the resistance. Some believe that the rise or fall of the resistance depends on her alone." He paused for a second. "All just propaganda if you ask me. Although the secrecy within the organization makes it hard for members to know much about their comrades, our spies are under the impression that she is only one of many ordinary agents." The man shrugged his shoulders. "Though the most visually striking," he added chuckling.

Although the general's remark seemed somewhat derogatory, it comforted Fiyero. For all he cared she could be the resistance's kitchen hand – the lower down in the food chain, the safer for her, he figured. "So, if they capture her," he asked to make sure, "what they are going to do with her? Imprison her, sentence her to forced labour?"

Quirkwood shook his head. "I don't think so my prince. Even if her actual role might be not too great, she is like a pawn in the political game associated with this whole Animal persecution. The people need a scapegoat and for now all eyes seem to be fixed on her. I don't think she'd get away with such minor punishment."

The blond boy swallowed hard. He had to find and save her. But how?

"So far she has been quite illusive, this witch," the general said, "but we still might have a chance. She seems to be getting more careless lately. The other night someone actually managed to shoot her twice."

Fiyero's eyes widened for a second but as soon as he realized this he dropped his gaze in order to conceal his shock.

"I also should try harder to get my hands on her; the reward the Wizard promised for her capture is quite decent." Quirkwood laughed and emptied his cup of wine in one swing.

He had had enough. "Please excuse me. I'm tired," Fiyero hissed in annoyance, rose from his chair and made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

Later that night he heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"What is it?" he shouted, not in the mood to see anyone.

His mother quietly slipped into the room. She sat next to him on the huge bed and for a minute just kept silent, waiting for him to say something. When she realized that he was not going to do her this favour she sighed.

"What is wrong, Yero? You seem very distant and irritable recently. You know, mothers worry about things like that." She gave him a warm smile but he still wouldn't look at her.

"Is there anything we can do to lighten your spirit?" she tried.

Fiyero huffed. "No," came his crisp answer.

"Is it a matter of the heart?" the queen continued her questioning.

"It's…" Fiyero almost felt compelled telling his mother about his difficult situation, just to shut her up but then again that would probably not be a good idea. "It's just that I miss Glinda," he finally stated in order to stop his mother's probing.

The queen arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"… very, very much," Fiyero added, hoping to sound more sincere this time.

Although his strategy could not convince his mother he was at least able to get rid of her temporarily.

"I see," the queen said, disappointment ringing in her voice. She rose to her feet and threw one last glance in his direction. "Well, maybe you'll feel like telling me another time." With that she walked out of the door.


End file.
